Sick of McCoy
Sick of McCoy is the eleventh episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with a shot of the sky and the village of McCoy while guitar music plays. A group of villagers look at the group of spirits at the entrance of the village, which are Ichabod, Vinkle, Wrip, Chalchiutlicue, Quetzalcoatl and Paula. The village chief tells them to scram, but Vinkle says that he knows there are some villagers who have Black Tezcatlipoca on them. He wants to cure them if they allow them to, then continues talking but gets cut short by a villager who says that, "if it isn't a plot from Hatfield then why did they bring "him" then?" Initially the camera pans to Corn, but then reveals that Huehuecoyotl was standing next to them, with a duck sound accompanying the skit. Vinkle says he wants to help, to which the villager says that he is a spirit from Hatfield, with Vinkle replying that that's not how spirits work and that they're not loyal to a town just because they live near it. Another villager then says that Amaroq was and that he protected this town (McCoy) from Hatfield until the group chased him off. Icky then says that it isn't about some asinine grudge and only want to help their sick, to which the villager replies that if they set one foot in their town, they will attack them. Icky angrily asks them if they are boorish, to which Vinkle tells him to let it go because if the village tell them they can't then "that's that". Icky then replies that "meant is different than can't", with Vinkle saying that he really did mean "can't". After the convo is finished, Corn ran off and Vinkle says that they can't heal anyone without him. The next shot cuts to a house inside a tree, surrounded by a forest with melting snow while harmonica music plays. We then cut to the group sitting inside Paula's house, with her asking how they're going to heal the sick of McCoy and if anyone has any idea's. Wrip suggests to leave them alone and that "if they don't want our help, they don't want our help". Icky asks them if she wants to let the sick "just expire" and that the villagers don't know any better, to which Wrip replies that that's no reason to force them to. She gets interrupted by Paula, who asks if the chief's family is sick while flute music plays. Wrip says no, upon which Paula asks if they heard from anyone else. Icky then says no, with Paula replying that he's not the who they should be talking to. Just as she was finished with talking, a lightning and thunder struck, the screen cut black for a second and the new scene begins. The next scene happens outside in the village of McCoy. It's raining and a human is holding a big jackalope. Guitar music starts playing, as water moves out of two rain barrels, scaring the jackalope who screams, with the human trying to contain him. The camera cuts to Calamity, who caused the water to be moved with her fork, and Paula, who sits on a big bull. The camera pans to a close-up of two angry villagers and then pans back to Calamity and Paula. One of the villagers, who hold a pitchfork, charges at Calamity, who stops his pitchfork with her own fork, kicks him in the face and whacks him with his tail. She then jumps on the bull's head and he is about to charge, but then the camera pans to Icky, who gives a signal, and then to Huey's eye, hovering in the air, falling back in his eyesocket. The camera cuts to black and the next scene begins in the village with Huey knocking on a villager's door, the eye he just catched with his eyesocket looking all wrong and silly. He says "Hi" to the woman, who gets scared, followed by Vinkle pushing away as his eye falls out of his socket as a result. He catches it just in time and Vinkle says that it's okay. The next shot also shows that Wrip is with the duo, whilst Vinkle says that it won't take long and that they just want to heal her kid, who has the black ick on her neck that glows as he said that. The woman looks at her child, then looks back at them without saying a word. The next shot pans back to the fight that's going on outside, with Corn entering a home in a home in the background whilst an angry villager throws a rope on one of the bull's horns, shouting that they won't take his village. The bull then jumps up, swining the man back and forth and throwing up at another village, breaking the rope. Meanwhile Calamity battles a man with a shovel with her fork, activating it, using the water to make him lose his balance, then push him back. In the background, the healing takes place, visible due to the red glow, with the group moving to another house. Then out of nowhere, a shot is fired, grazing Calamity. She looks back to see a man holding a rifle, saying that he knew they weren't "on the level" (playing equally). She sighs while jokingly saying that she'll "rule you all with an iron fork", but doesn't see the man behind grabbing a rope, catching her around the next and pulling her down. Paula then grabs the man, saying that she should pay attention, before dropping him on the ground. As the fight happened, the group healed another child and moved onto another home. When the man is dropped, he sees the red glow as the rain continues to pour down. The villager holding the rifle says that, even if they're on Hatfield's side, it won't work, even with the help of the spirits. Paula smiles while Icky gives her the signal. The man says that "Hatfield can never take us down", followed by lightning and thunder above him. Calamity, now sitting on the bull's head, and Paula both nonchalantly reply with "Eh", then flee, with the man looking on. The following scene shows the group walking back, tired and annoyed. It then cuts to Kajortoq carving out a pumpkin and putting pieces in a jar, and cooking something on the stove behind her. She hears the door creek and looks at it while music starts playing, noticing a straw arm opening it, then dissapearing, only for Ozma Angeline to enter the door, looking at her. Kitty looks surprised, and the wind blows out the candle, ending the episode. Appearances * Ichabod * Vinkle * Wrip * Chalchiutlicue * Quetzalcoatl * Paula * Huehuecoyotl * Kajortoq * Ozma Angeline * Chief of McCoy Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Villager #1) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle, Villager #2) * Sushijustask (Paula, Village Woman) * Specks (Chief of McCoy) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation and Sound Design) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield) Notes & trivia * This is the first time we see the village of McCoy. * This is the first time we see someone use a lever-action weapon. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 1 (Episodes) Category:Videos